Innocence?
by le3chan
Summary: Kim Jonghyun itu polos. Atau tidak? Kim Jonghyun, Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun. NU'EST, Wanna One, Ongbugi, Nielbugi, Hwangbugi/2hyun
1. Part 1

Innocence?

 **** **Part 1**

Sebuah mobil terparkir dengan sempurna di lapangan parkir sebuah SMA. Dari dalamnya muncul dua orang menggunakan seragam SMA tersebut. Keduanya, sebut saja mereka Seongwoo—yang baru keluar dari kursi pengemudi—dan yang satu lagi Daniel. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangan mereka.

Seongwoo dan Daniel bertukar pandang, lalu menyeringai. Sepertinya sekolah baru mereka boleh juga.

Seongwoo dan Daniel adalah sepasang saudara tiri, yang tiba-tiba harus pindah sekolah di tengah semester pertama kelas 11. Jangan tanya mereka harus pindah karena masalah apa, kau bisa saja mati berdiri mendengarnya. Beruntung bagi mereka, orang tua mereka adalah orang terpandang di kota tempat mereka tinggal, jadi mereka bisa pindah ke sekolah baru dengan mudah.

Keduanya lalu berjalan santai menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sekolah sepi, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu.

Seongwoo dan Daniel masuk setelah dipersilakan masuk oleh sekretaris kepala sekolah. Di dalam, selain kepala sekolah ada seorang murid yang menunggu mereka.

"Ah, Seongwoo dan Daniel. Masuk, masuk," kepala sekolah melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Seongwoo dan Daniel masuk. "Duduklah."

Seongwoo dan Daniel duduk di sofa yang kosong. Berhadapan dengan murid tadi. Anak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi sepertinya, yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Seongwoo dan Daniel.

Manis.

"Kenalkan, namanya Kim Jonghyun. Dia ketua OSIS SMA 41," kepala sekolah memperkenalkan anak laki-laki tadi—Kim Jonghyun namanya—yang ternyata adalah ketua OSIS, "Jonghyun nanti akan menunjukkan di mana letak kelas kalian. Kalian tahu kalau kalian adalah kasus khusus, bukan?" Seongwoo dan Daniel mengangguk, "Jadi, Bapak harap kalian menjaga kelakuan kalian berdua selama bersekolah di sini. Bapak tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian, jika kalian bertingkah. Bapak tidak peduli dengan jabatan ayah kalian di pemerintahan, di sekolah ini Bapak yang berkuasa bukan ayah kalian. Jadi patuhi peraturan sekolah jika kalian tidak ingin dikeluarkan. Lagi. Mengerti?"

Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. Sepertinya mereka harus menjadi anak baik-baik, jika masih ingin tetap bersekolah di sini.

"Kalau begitu, silakan menuju kelas kalian. Jonghyun akan mengantar kalian. Jika kalian butuh bantuan, jangan segan-segan meminta bantuan OSIS," kepala sekolah berdiri. "Ah, satu lagi. Mulai besok, jangan terlambat."

Seongwoo dan Daniel berdiri, mengikuti Jonghyun keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, nama lu Jonghyun?" Seongwoo bertanya. "Gue Seongwoo, dan yang ini adek gue, Daniel," sambil menunjuk Daniel.

"Kim Jonghyun," kata Jonghyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu raut mukanya berubah. Bingung. "Kalian kakak adek kembar? Tapi, kok, gak mirip?"

Daniel tertawa.

"Kita gak kembar, kok. Gue lebih muda empat bulan dari bang Seongwoo."

Jonghyun tambah bingung.

"Kita sodara tiri," Seongwoo yang tidak tega menjawab. "Ayah gue nikah sama mamanya Daniel. Walau begitu, kita bisa disebut kembar juga, kok. Kita ini kompak."

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Seongwoo dan Daniel hampir menabrak Jonghyun yang berhenti tiba-tiba di depan sebuah kelas.

"Ini kelas Daniel," katanya. Lalu mengetuk pintu kelas yang tertutup. "Permisi, Pak Seokhoon, saya mengantarkan murid pindahan."

Pak Seokhoon berhenti mengajar, mempersilakan Daniel masuk.

"Terima kasih, Jonghyun."

"Sama-sama, Pak. Ah, ketua kelas, jangan lupa nanti siang sepulang sekolah rapat OSIS," seseorang, yang sepertinya ketua kelas, mengangkat tangannya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Jonghyun mengangguk. "Permisi, Pak."

Seongwoo yang tadi menunggu di luar kelas, berjalan bersisian dengan Jonghyun sekarang.

"Gue sama Daniel gak sekelas? Padahal Papa udah minta biar gue sama Daniel sekelas, lho."

"Perintah kepala sekolah. Kalian tidak boleh satu kelas. Lagipula di sini tidak ada kelas yang menerima murid pindahan dua sekaligus."

Seongwoo diam. Sekolah barunya berbeda dengan sekolah lamanya.

"Lu gak papa, masuk kelasnya telat?"

"Mau gimana lagi? Ada dua murid baru yang seenaknya datang telat hari ini."

Ouch. Mulut ketua OSIS tajam juga ternyata.

"Hehehe..." Seongwoo menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka berhenti lagi. Jonghyun mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, Bu Yoomi, saya mengantar murid pindahan."

Seongwoo masuk ke dalam. Berdiri di sebelah Bu Yoomi, sementara Jonghyun mengulangi prosedur yang ia lakukan tadi di kelas Daniel. Mengingatkan ketua kelas soal rapat OSIS siang nanti.

Bu Yoomi tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, murid baru."

Seongwoo mengeluarkan senyum sejuta wattnya yang dijamin mampu membuat siswi—dan siswa—bertekuk lutut.

"Halo, namaku Ong Seongwoo. Lahir 25 Agustus, tinggi 180 cm, saat ini nggak punya pacar. Pesona utama," Seongwoo menunjuk pipinya, "tahi lalat yang mirip konstelasi bintang."

Seongwoo tersenyum puas. Teman-teman sekelasnya sepertinya sudah jatuh pada pesonanya.

Bu Yoomi tertawa.

"Oke, cukup perkenalnya. Silakan duduk di bangku kosong di pojok ruangan, Ong Seongwoo."

Seongwoo duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Bu Yoomi. Tidak buruk untuk sebuah permulaan.

—

Daniel mendongak ketika seseorang mengetukkan tangannya di meja Daniel. Ternyata sang ketua kelas.

"Hei, kenalin. Gue Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Panggil aja Hoshi. Gue ketua kelas, hehehe," lalu tangannya meraih lengan seseorang yang disampingnya. "Kalo ini namanya Jeon Wonwoo, pacar gue yang paling ganteng."

Daniel mengangguk. "Gue Daniel."

"Mau ikut ke kantin? Sekalian gue tunjukin di mana lokasinya."

Daniel berdiri, mengikuti Hoshi dan Wonwoo menuju kantin. Tangan Daniel meraih ponsel di sakunya, lalu mengetik pesan pada Seongwoo. Di depannya, Hoshi masih setia memeluk lengan Wonwoo sambil membalas sapaan murid yang menyapa.

"Eumm, gue boleh nanya gak?"

Hoshi menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kalian gak takut gitu kena cibiran atau apa gitu?"

"Gara-gara gue sama Wonu pacaran?" Daniel mengangguk. Hoshi tersenyum. "Lu gak bakal nemuin yang kayak gitu di sini. Kalo di belakang, sih, gue gak tau. Urusan mereka itu. Lagian di sini mah udah biasa. Udah dari dulu. Jadi, jangan kaget kalo lu nemu pasangan homoseksual di sini. Udah biasa."

Daniel melongo. Pantas banyak yang menyebut SMA barunya SMA elit.

"Nah, ini kantinnya. Berhubung gue nanti pulang sekolah ada rapat, jadi gue gak bisa nganter lu keliling sekolah. Turnya besok siang aja, gimana?"

Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti Hoshi dan Wonwoo ke konter pemesanan. Memesan _milkshake_ dan sekantong jeli, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong sambil menunggu Seongwoo. Tak disangkanya, Hoshi dan Wonwoo juga ikut duduk semeja dengannya.

"Aduh, jangan pasang tampang kaget begitu, deh. Gak baek anak baru ditinggal sendirian," Hoshi senyum.

"Jadi, kenapa lu bisa pindah sekolah tengah semester gini?"

"Bukan urusan lu, kali," suara dingin Seongwoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Hoshi.

"Huwa, gak perlu defensif gitu juga kali, gak dijawab aja gue juga gak bakalan ngorek, kok. Eh, tapi, lu siapa?"

"Ah, ini abang gue, Seongwoo. Ini ketua kelas gue, Hoshi, yang di sebelahnya itu Wonwoo."

"Kakak kelas?"

"Anak kelas gue, Chi," seseorang yang tidak Daniel kenal duduk di depan Hoshi.

"Tinggal jelas, ya?" Hoshi tersenyum jahil.

"Enak aja! Gue pinter, ya! Gue gak pernah tinggal kelas!"

"Udahan kali, Bang," Daniel menepuk-nepuk punggung Seongwoo, "kita sodara tiri, walaupun seumuran tapi gue lebih muda empat bulan. Mana gue dulu di _bully_ sama bang Seongwoo buat manggil dia abang." Seongwoo pasang muka masam.

Ketua kelas Seongwoo tertawa.

"Kalian lucu. Kenalin, gue Jun, ketua kelasnya Seongwoo."

"Gue Daniel."

Hening. Sebenarnya tidak juga, hanya saja Hoshi sedang ngobrol dengan Jun, dan Wonwoo yang hanya diam. Suasananya terlalu canggung.

Eh, eh, tahu gak? Gue denger kemaren Hwang Minhyun kepergok sama Bu Kahi, loh. Kepergok lagi pacaran, bahkan sampe mau buka-bukaan baju! Di ruang Komite Disiplin lagi pacarannya. Gila gak, tuh? terdengar suara murid perempuan di meja belakang di mana Daniel duduk. Dan, yang lebih gilanya lagi, Bu Kahi lepasin gitu aja. Coba kalo murid lain yang kena, pasti diusut, tuh. Pilih kasih banget gak, sih?

Beberapa orang lainnya mengiyakan.

Tapi, pacarnya Hwang Minhyun siapa, sih? Gue gak pernah liat dia jalan sama cewek, deh. Jalan juga sama gengnya dia mulu. Duh, gue kasian, nih, sama Jonghyun punya temen kayak Minhyun. Mana Jonghyun polos banget gitu orangnya.

Hoshi mendengus mendengar percakapan gosip—dari sekumpulan murid perempuan tersebut.

Daniel bingung.

Kenapa? Mereka lucu, udah gitu aja.

Lucu gimana?

"Lucu aja, mereka yakin banget kalo Jonghyun polos. Gue, sih, enggak, lalu Hoshi tertawa diikuti Wonwoo dan Jun. Daniel dan Seongwoo haya bisa saling pandang bingung.

Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun? Ketua OSIS yang manis yang tadi pagi? Enggak polos? Nggak mungkin, deh.

—

Daniel menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sambil menghirup rokoknya. Ia bosan. Sekolah barunya terlalu sempurna. Ditambah lagi Seongwoo sedang memainkan peran sebagai murid pindahan yang sempurna. Daniel benar-benar bosan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa dikerjainya. Semua yang ditemuinya menerimanya dengan baik.

Daniel bosan. Benar-benar bosan.

"Baru seminggu kau sekolah di sini dan kau sudah melangar peraturan. Membolos saat jam pelajaran di tambah lagi merokok di area sekolah. Kau tahu berapa kredit yang dipotong?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Daniel.

 _Sialan. Gue gak denger suara langkahnya lagi!_

Daniel mendongak. Membaca nama yang tertera di bagian dada. Hwang Minhyun. Ingatan Daniel kembali pada hari pertamanya seminggu yang lalu. Hwang Minhyun yang kepergok sedang pacaran—menjurus berbuat mesum—di ruang Komite Disiplin oleh seorang guru yang lalu dilepaskan begitu saja. Rasa ingin tahu Daniel terusik. Sebenarnya siapa Hwang Minhyun sehingga membuatnya bisa terlepas dari hukuman.

"Terus? Kalo gue gak peduli gimana?" tantang Daniel.

"Kehabisan kredit itu artinya kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Lagi," Daniel tersentak. "Jangan pikir gue gak tahu alasan lu pindah sekolah di tengah semester gini, Kang Daniel. Seenggaknya lu bisa pura-pura jadi anak baek kayak abang lu." Hwang Minhyun menyeringai, Daniel merinding melihatnya. Hwang Minhyun terlihat seperti iblis yang sedang menyaksikan kehancuran umat manusia. "Kali ini gue lepasin lu, Kang Daniel, tapi kalo abis ini gue nemuin lu ngelanggar peraturan lagi, kredit lu gue potong dua kali lipat."

Daniel hanya bisa menatap punggung Hwang Minhyun yang menjauh. Sialan. Siapa, sih, dia sebenarnya?

—

Seongwoo sedang berdiri di depan salah satu rak buku di perpustakaan saat sebuah tangan yang meraih buku di hadapannya masuk ke dalam area pandangannya dan sebuah suara—bisa dikatakan sangat dingin—masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Kasih tahu sodara lu, si Kang Daniel itu, kalo gak mau dikeluarin lagi dari sekolah, mulai sekarang lebih baik dia matuhin peraturan sekolah. Lu juga sebaiknya gitu, Ong Seongwoo. _Track record_ lu sama jeleknya."

Seongwoo melongo. Siapa tadi? Tahu dari mana dia jika Seongwoo dan Daniel dikeluarkan dari sekolah lama mereka dan bukannya pindah? Tapi, tunggu dulu! Tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Daniel? Apa lagi yang Daniel lakukan sekarang?

Seongwoo buru-buru meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tujuannya satu. Kelas Daniel. Seongwoo benar-benar tidak percaya. Mereka baru seminggu berada di sekolah ini dan Daniel sudah mulai mencari masalah.

Seongwoo menemukan Daniel melamun, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kang Daniel," Daniel mendongak. "Lu abis ngapain?"

"Maksudnya apaan, Bang? Gak ngerti gue."

Seongwoo menghela napas.

"Tadi ada murid yang ngomong ke gue di perpus. Katanya gue musti ngasih tau lu, kalo lu ga mau," Seongwoo menolehkan kepalanya, lalu berbisik, "dikeluarin lagi, lu musti matuhin aturan sekolah. Sekarang gue tanya, lu abis ngapain?"

"Abis bolos sama ngerokok di belakang," mata Seongwoo terbelalak, lalu menghela napas lagi. "Lu ketemu Hwang Minhyun, Bang?"

Alis Seongwoo naik mendengar nama Hwang Minhyun.

"Hwang Minhyun yang digosipin cewek-cewek waktu itu?"

Daniel mengangguk.

"Dari mana dia tahu?"

Daniel mengedikkan bahunya.

"Gue gak tahu, Bang. Tapi gue penasaran sama dia."

Keduanya diam.

—

Seongwoo dan Daniel menatap Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba duduk di depan mereka, disertai suara bisik-bisik dari murid-murid perempuan di sekeliling mereka. ("Jonghyun manis banget hari ini." "Ya ampun, senyumnya! Adem banget kayak ubin mesjid!" "Huh, lagi-lagi bareng sama Minhyun. Jauh-jauh dari Hwang Minhyun plis! Gue gak mau lu kehilangan kepolosan lu, Jonghyun!" "Kira-kira, harapan gue buat jadi pacarnya Jonghyun berapa persen, ya? Mumpung sama-sama jomblo, nih, kita." "Huuuu, mimpi aja lu!")

"Eum, anu," Jonghyun tersenyum malu-malu, "ketua kelas udah ngasih tahu kalo kalian musti gabung ekskul, kan?" keduanya mengangguk. "Kalian udah mutusin? Kalo udah, kalian bisa ambil formulirnya nanti di Ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah, sekalian data buat OSIS, oke?"

Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. Jonghyun tersenyum. Seongwoo dan Daniel terpana. Manis sekali senyumnya. Pantas jika para murid perempuan itu tergila-gila padanya.

"Oke, gue tunggu, ya. Selamat menikmati makan siang kalian. Gue pergi dulu," Jonghyun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Keduanya membatu.

Tiba-tiba saja, sudah ada segerombolan murid perempuan—dan satu orang murid laki-laki—yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Duh, kalian beruntung banget, sih!"

Daniel memandang si murid tersebut, di _nametag_ nya tertulis nama Jung Chaeyeon. Dari suaranya sepertinya dia ini yang menggosipkan Hwang Minhyun di hari pertama mereka waktu itu.

"Beruntung gimana?" Seongwoo bertanya. "Wajar kali kalo ketua OSIS nanya hal begituan."

"Kim Jonghyun itu eksklusif, tahu! Dia jarang banget ngobrol sama orang lain selain sama gengnya dia. Kalau ngobrol pun, pasti urusan OSIS," kali ini yang ber _nametag_ Jeon Somi yang berbicara.

"Lalu apa bedanya sama yang tadi? Tadi ngobrolin urusan ekskul, kok. Urusan OSIS juga, kan?"

Somi melongo, mukanya memerah, "Eh, iya juga, ya. Hehehe."

"Maksudnya eksklusif itu gimana?" Daniel bertanya.

"Setahu gue, nih, ya. Walaupun Kim Jonghyun itu ketua OSIS, dia aslinya pemalu gitu, dia jarang bisa cepet akrab sama yang seumuran atau yang lebih muda. Gaulnya pun cuma sama gengnya dia aja," jawab Chaeyeon.

"Gengnya yang sama dia tadi? Yang tiga orang yang nungguin dia tadi, ya?"

Chaeyeon mengangguk.

"Yang tiga orang nungguin dia tadi itu bisa dikatakan _inner circle_ nya dia, anggota yang paling deket di gengnya dia. Yang tinggi namanya Hwang Minhyun," di sini Chaeyeon mencibir, "yang badannya keker kayak preman namanya Kang Dongho, yang terakhir Choi Minki." Daniel dan Seongwoo mengangguk paham. "Tapi, serius, deh. Gue suka heran sama Jonghyun, kok mau-maunya, sih, gaul sama Hwang Minhyun? Hwang Minhyun itu bakal cuma jadi pengaruh buruk buat Jonghyun yang polos."

"Eh, tapi, kata Hoshi, Jonghyun gak polos."

Lima pasang mata memandang tidak percaya pada Daniel, seolah-olah Daniel itu alien.

"Kak Jonghyun itu polos, tahu! Mukanya aja merah waktu ditanyain soal pacar. Masih jomblo setahu gue. Gimana mau punya pacar, kalo dideketin cewek atau cowok aja udah merah mukanya. Malu. Masa yang begitu disebut gak polos, sih? Ngaco dia!" murid bernama Kang Mina berkata dengan berapi-api.

"Tapi, walau pemalu, Jonghyun memang sosok seorang pemimpin. Pas ospek dulu, gue sekelompok sama dia, dan _leadership_ nya memang jempolan. Bahkan banyak kakak kelas yang muji," Kim Sohye menimpali.

Teman-temannya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Tapi, Kak Jonghyun juga bisa ngomong yang super pedes, nyelekit gitu," timpal Mina. "Gue kemaren pas ospek sekelompok gitu sama Hyunbin," Daniel dan Seongwoo pasang tampang bingung, "Hyunbin itu sepupunya Kak Jonghyun. Jadi, Hyunbin itu kemaren sempet males-malesan gitu pas ospek, ketahuan, kan, sama Kak Jonghyun, langsung disemprot gitu. Mana marahinnya di depan anak-anak sekelas lagi."

Seongwoo ingat hari pertamanya dulu. Ia ingat celetukan pedas Kim Jonghyun.

"Jadi, sebenernya, Jonghyun itu orangnya gimana, sih? Bingung gue," kata Seongwoo penasaran.

"Kim Jonghyun itu orang yang paling polos satu sekolahan!" jawab Chaeyeon. "Nanti gue yang bakal molosin dia, hehehe." Perkataannya mendapat cibiran dari teman-temannya. Mau tak mau, Daniel dan Seongwoo ikut tersenyum.

"Sialan. Itu cewek ngapain, sih, deket-deket sama Kak Dongho," meja mereka dikagetkan oleh suara gebrakan yang dilakukan oleh satu-satunya murid laki-laki di gerombolan siswa yang mendekati Daniel dan Seongwoo tadi. Namanya Lee Daehwi, merujuk pada _nametag_ di dadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daniel.

Daehwi hanya menunjuk dengan menggunakan dagunya ke arah meja di mana Jonghyun dan teman-temannya duduk. Di sana, ada dua orang siswi yang tidak Daniel dan Seongwoo kenal. Salah seorang siswi tersebut kebetulan duduk di sebelah Kang Dongho. Daniel dan Seongwoo saling melemparkan pandang. Bingung.

"Lu yang sabar, ya, Hwi," Somi menepuk-nepuk punggung Daehwi.

"Sumpah, ya, gue benci banget sama dia. Apa, sih, kelebihannya dia dibanding sama gue. Jelas-jelas lebih manis gue ke mana-mana. Mana Kak Donghonya juga seneng banget ditempelin sama dia."

Seongwoo dan Daniel tambah bingung. Daehwi ini pacarnya Dongho?

"Dia pacar lu?" Daehwi memberi tatapan tanya pada Seongwoo. "Itu, Kang Dongho. Pacar lu, ya?"

Daehwi menggeleng. "Bukan. Tapi bentar lagi jadi pacar gue."

Seongwoo dan Daniel saling pandang. Lalu menghela napas bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka terobsesi sekali dengan Kim Jonghyun dan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, lu naksir sama Jonghyun," Daniel menunjuk Chaeyeon, lalu menunjuk Daehwi, "dan lu naksir sama Dongho. Gak ada yang naksir sama Hwang Minhyun atau Choi Minki, gitu?"

"Cuma orang yang gak waras yang suka sama Hwang Minhyun," sungut Chaeyeon. "Dan, sayanganya, kebanyakan murid cewek sekolah ini, tuh, sempet naksir sama Hwang Minhyun. Jujur aja, gue gak tahu apa yang cewek-cewek itu lihat dari Hwang Minhyun. Gue akui kalo dia emang ganteng, tapi kelakuannya? Minus. Yang modelan begitu, kok, bisa-bisanya jadi Ketua Komite Displin."

"Terus, Choi Minki?"

"Choi Minki udah punya pacar," sahut Mina. "Anak kuliahan, gitu, setahu gue. Udah setaonan gitu pacarannya. Lagian, lebih susah mau deketin Minki daripada Kak Jonghyun. Cewek-cewek yang mau deketin Minki udah minder duluan."

"Murid cowok gak ada yang deketin Minki?"

"Ada, sih. Tapi, ya, ditolak semua sama Minki. Yang paling rame, tuh, kemaren pas si Woojin," Somi menunjuk seseorang yang sedang makan di meja yang tak jauh dari meja Jonghyun, "nembak Minki pas abis ospek. Ditolak langsung sama Minki. Gak tanggung-tanggung lagi, langsung ditolak saat itu juga. Mana Woojin udah kepedean nembak di depan senior-senior ospek. Pasti malu banget, tuh."

"Eh, tapi pas Jaehwan nembak Minki juga rame, tahu, Som," Mina menyahuti.

"Siapa lagi itu Jaehwan?" Seongwoo bingung.

"Anak klub vokal. Bagus, sih, suaranya. Tapi, gayanya," Mina bergidik, "sumpah, gak banget. Gayanya kayak dia udah yang paling bagus aja."

"Dia ditolak juga?"

Mina mengangguk. "He-em. Nembaknya pake serenade gitu, sama Minki langsung dikasih jari tengah. Gak pake basa-basi. Minkinya aja langsung melengos pergi."

"Sadis bener."

"Itu yang bikin gue gak abis pikir. Kok bisa-bisanya Jonghyun temenan sama orang-orang yang modelan kayak begitu. Hampir semua orang di gengnya Jonghyun, tuh, orang-orang yang kayak begitu itu. Yang paling parah, sih, tetep Hwang Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun itu udah kayak raja iblis, tahu," kata Chaeyeon.

"Terus, dua cewek itu tadi siapa?"

"Yang tinggi itu namanya Hwang Sujin, kakaknya Hwang Minhyun. Yang satunya, yang duduk deket Dongho itu Kim Soyeon, kakaknya Jonghyun. Gosip-gosipnya, sih, Soyeon ini sama Dongho pacaran. Gak tahu juga bener apa enggak. Tapi, ya, mereka sering kepergok mesra, sih," Chaeyeon menoleh pada Daehwi, " _Sorry_ , ya, Hwi. Keceplosan gue."

Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Keduanya semakin tertarik pada Kim Jonghun, sang Ketua OSIS.

—

Daniel melongo tidak percaya. Benarkah yang ia lihat? Benarkah yang sedang menari di dalam studio klub tari itu Kim Jonghyun, sang Ketua OSIS yang dielu-elukan Jung Chaeyeon dan teman-temannya sebagai orang yang paling polos satu sekolah? Daniel mengucek matanya. Benar. Masih ada Kim Jonghyun yang menari di dalam sana. Meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik yang mengiri. Meliuk-liuk dengan luwes dan—bolehkah Daniel sebut—seksi.

"Kenapa lu, Dan?"

Daniel menoleh. Di belakangnya berdiri Hoshi dan Jun. Hoshi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah di mana mata Daniel berlabuh sebelumnya, kemudian bersiul. Yang menyebabkan Jonghyun berhenti menari.

"Yo, Ketua OSIS! Tumben amat lu nongkrong di sini," sapa Hoshi.

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Gue masih member klub tari, Chi."

Daniel kaget. Kim Jonghyun member klub tari?

" _Emperor_ kesayangan lu gak ngambek gak lu tungguin latihan, Hyun?" Jun bertanya. _Emperor_ kesayangan? Siapa?

"Lagi ngambek gue sama dia," Jonghyun cemberut. Alis Jun naik. "Masa tadi pagi gue dikerjain sama dia. Gue dikasih _lunchbox_ isinya tomat semua, coba. Ya, ngamuklah gue." Jun dan Hoshi tertawa.

"Lu gak suka tomat, ya?" Daniel memberanikan diri bertanya. Yang kemudian dihadiahi muka paling imut yang pernah Daniel lihat.

"Gue **BENCI** tomat!" kata Jonghyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tawa Jun dan Hoshi makin kencang.

Daniel beringsut menyingkir. Memilih untuk melakukan peregangan sambil melihat interaksi Jonghyun, Hoshi, dan Jun dari sudut matanya. Tidak terlihat Jonghyun yang pemalu. Jonghyun terlihat nyaman ngobrol dengan keduanya.

Tak lama setelahnya, para anggota klub tari mulai berdatangan dan latihan di mulai.

Daniel tidak bisa fokus latihan. Mengetahui Kim Jonghyun berada satu klub dengannya menjadikannya dua kali lebih kikuk. Padahal, Kim Jonghyun tidak banyak menari dan lebih banyak mengawasi dan memberi bantuan pada anggota lain yang kesusahan. Pesona apa yang Kim Jonghyun miliki hingga membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

Suara tepukan membuyarkan lamunannya. Rupanya Hoshi yang menepukkan tangannya.

Hoshi berdehem. "Kalian semua udah pada tahu, kan, kalo dua minggu lagi ada kompetisi _dance_ ," semuanya mengangguk. "Gue sama Jun, sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua klub, udah mutusin siapa-siapa aja yang bakal gabung nambahin _squad_ kita. Dan gue harap, buat siapa pun yang kepilih, kalian harus siap sama jadwal latihan yang bisa mulur entah sampe berapa lama. Dan buat yang gak kepilih, itu bukan berarti kalian gak bagus, oke? Kalian cuma musti latihan lebih keras lagi! Mengerti?"

Anggukan kepala kembali terlihat. Hoshi terlihat puas.

"Hyun, lu mau ikut?" Hoshi menoleh pada Jonghyun. Tidakkah anggota lain memprotes keputusan Hoshi yang menawari Jonghyun posisi di _squad dance_?

"Gak, Chi," Jonghyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tugas OSIS numpuk, Chi. Yang ada malah dua-duanya keteteran. Gue jadi pendukung aja."

Lagi-lagi Daniel hanya bisa melongo. Senyum Jonghyun manis sekali. Dan semuanya mengabur begitu saja di mata Daniel.

Daniel sedang mengemasi barangnya saat Jonghyun menghampirinya.

"Selamat, ya, Dan, udah bisa masuk ke squad dance walaupun lu baru aja gabung," Jonghyun melemparkan senyum. "Jadi anak baek gak ada salahnya, kan? Gak usah pasang tampang gak percaya gitu, deh. Gue tahu kalo lu aslinya anak baek, kok. Gue gak ngelarang lu iseng, kok, tapi jadi anak baek lebih memuaskan, kan?"

 _Sialan. Bisa mati lama-lama gue kalo disenyumin mulu kayak gini._

Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Jju-ya," suara seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah pintu ruang klub. Jonghyun dan Daniel sama-sama menoleh. Ada Hwang Minhyun di sana. "Udah selesai, kan? Ayo pulang."

Jonghyun mengangguk, berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia menyimpan barang-barangnya. "Chi, Jun, gue duluan, ya," Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya pada Hoshi dan Jun, lalu melangkah menuju Daniel.

Daniel mengerjap. Benarkah penglihatannya barusan? Jonghyun mengerling manja? Padanya? Napas Daniel tertahan saat tangan Jonghyun membuat kontak dengan dadanya dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Pulang dulu, ya, Dan. Hati-hati di jalan, ya, pulangnya nanti." Dan sebuah kedipan dilayangkan Jonghyun pada Daniel, sebelum Jonghyun keluar dari ruang klub mengikuti Hwang Minhyun.

Benarkah ini Kim Jonghyun yang sama yang Jung Chaeyeon sebut sebagai orang yang paling polos satu sekolah? Bukan, pertanyaan yang seharusnya adalah benarkah Kim Jonghyun itu orang yang polos.

.

Pertanyaan serius. Ini perasaanku aja atau emang Kim JR makin hari makin genit?

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca~

Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya~~~


	2. Part 2

Yuhuuu, part 2 sudah datang...

Happy reading~~

* * *

 _ **Part 2**_

Seongwoo menatap Daniel yang terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Adiknya itu adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam. Dan sejak pulang sekolah sore tadi, Daniel terus diam seperti itu. Apakah Daniel berusaha berbuat onar dan kepergok Hwang Minhyun lagi? Seperti waktu itu?

Seongwoo penasaran. Jika ia diamkan, ia bisa mati karena penasaran.

"Niel-ah, lu kenapa? Dari sore tadi kerjaan lu bengong mulu. Lu ada masalah?"

Mendengar kata masalah keluar dari mulut Seongwoo, sang Papa—yang sedang asyik menonton tivi di ruang sebelah—berteriak, "Siapa yang bikin masalah lagi? Jangan sampai Papa dengar kalian bikin masalah lagi, ya! Awas aja kalau kalian sampai bikin masalah lagi, Papa potong anu kalian sampai abis!"

Seongwoo dan Daniel refleks menurupi area selangkangan mereka dengan tangan. Takut jika sang Papa benar-benar melaksanakan ancamannya.

Seongwoo dan Daniel bertukar pandang, lalu tertawa melihat di mana letak tangan keduanya.

"Serius, deh. Lu bisa cerita sama gue, Niel-ah."

"Gue gak papa kok, Bang. Beneran. Gue gak ada masalah, kok."

"Trus, kenapa lu dari tadi diem mulu, sih? Kan gue khawatir jadinya. Gue takut lu kenapa-napa, Niel-ah. Lu tau, kan, kalo gue sayang sama lu."

Daniel mengangguk. "Iya, Bang. Gue juga sayang, kok, sama lu. Tapi beneran, kok, Bang, gue gak ada masalah apa-apa."

Seongwoo menatap Daniel tidak percaya.

"Beneran?"

"Bener, Bang."

"Trus, lu kenapa diem mulu dari tadi?"

"Gue lagi mikir, Bang. Gue, kan, kepilih ikut jadi bagian _squad dance_ sekolah buat lomba. Tapi, jujur aja, Bang, gue gak enak sama member yang laen. Gue, kan, baru aja gabung, masa udah dipilih."

"Lu kepilih jadi bagian _squad dance_?" Daniel mengangguk. "Jeli juga yang milih."

Daniel melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Seongwoo.

"Gue tahu gimana kemampuan _dance_ lu, Niel-ah. Jangan ngeraguin kemampuan lu sendiri, deh."

Daniel diam lagi. Seongwoo beringsut menghampiri Daniel, menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat, ya. Lu fokus sama kompetisi aja, jangan ngikutin bobroknya gue mulu, ya."

Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Lu gak bobrok, kok, Bang. Cuman gak waras aja," Daniel tertawa lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya, bersiap sembunyi menghindari amukan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo sudah akan mengejar Daniel, jika saja sang Papa tidak menahan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana? Suka banget, sih, gangguin adeknya." Seongwoo cemberut. Melihatnya, sang Papa bergidik. "Gak pantes, Woo, gak pantes. Masih pantesan adekmu yang cemberut kayak gitu, kalo kamu yang cemberut udah kayak setan, tahu."

Daniel yang ternyata sedang mengintip, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Papa, kok, jahat, sih?" Seongwoo protes.

"Kenyataan, Bang, itu kenyataan," Papa Ong tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sama Daniel di sekolah baru gimana? Gak ada masalah, kan?"

Seongwoo menggeleng, "Gak ada masalah, kok, Pa."

"Terus, itu si adek, kenapa diem mulu dari tadi?"

"Kata Daniel, sih, tadi Daniel kepilih ikutan _squad dance_ gitu, Pa. Cuman Daniel ngerasa gak enak aja sama member lain yang gak kepilih."

"Wah, iya? Hebat itu si adek. Jeli juga yang mlih si adek ikutan _squad dance_. Kamu sendiri gimana? Gimana sama futsalnya?"

"Biasa aja, Pa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah ada pacar, Bang?" Seongwoo memberi Papa Ong tatapan datar. "Apa?"

"Papa tumben amat nanyain masalah pacar. Biasanya aja kalo aku cerita soal cewek langsung ngamuk-ngamuk."

"Gimana Papa gak ngamuk-ngamuk, kalo cewek-cewek yang kamu ceritain sama bawa itu bukan cewek baek-baek," Papa Ong diam sebentar. "Papa lihat, kamu sama Daniel udah sedikit berubah sejak pindah sekolah. Udah gak begajulan lagi kayak waktu masih di sekolah yang lama. Papa pikir, ada seseorang yang turut andil buat ngerubah kalian." Muka Seongwoo memerah tiba-tiba. Papa Ong tersenyum. "Bener ada, ya? Boleh, tuh, kapan-kapan dikenalin ke Papa."

"Pa... Misalnya—ini cuma misalnya, ya?—kalo aku naksir sama cowok gimana?"

Papa Ong diam. "Cowok?" Seongwoo mengangguk, hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah. "Papa rasa, selama cowok itu yang udah berhasil ngerubah kamu dari begajulan jadi baik, dan selama dia memang orang yang baik, sih, Papa gak ada masalah. Papa tahu, kok, masalah hati itu gak bisa dipaksa-paksa. Jadi, siapa orangnya? Ada fotonya gak?" Papa Ong tersenyum jahil.

Muka Seongwoo memerah lagi.

"Namanya Kim Jonghyun, Pa. Dia Ketua OSIS. Anaknya manis banget, apalagi kalo lagi senyum," Seongwoo terseyum.

Melihat Seongwoo yang sepertinya terlarut pada lamunan tentang Kim Jonghyun, Papa Ong lebih memilih menyingkir, berjalan menuju arah kamar Daniel. Berniat memberi selamat pada Daniel atas keikutsertaannya di squad dance.

—

Seongwoo mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar tempar parkir. Melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya teman-teman klub futsalnya datang terlambat hari ini. Seongwoo bosan. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini, ia takkan menolak ajakan Daniel untuk menemaninya dulu di ruang klub tari.

Seongwoo menghela napas. Ia benar-benar bosan.

Sebuah jeep berhenti di area parkir di sebelah mobilnya. Dari dalamnya keluar Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, Choi Minki, dan Kang Dongho. Alis Seongwoo naik melihat penampilan Jonghyun dan Minhyun.

Pagi ini memang agak dingin. Tapi, apa-apaan itu dengan penampilan mereka berdua? _Hoodie_ hitam dengan masker? Tertutup dari atas hingga bawah. Seongwoo hanya bisa memandang punggung mereka yang menghilang di lorong sekolah.

Lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya berbunyi. Nofitikasi pesan dari Seungcheol, ketua klub futsalnya, menanyakan di mana ia berada. Teman-teman klubnya sudah datang. Seongwoo beranjak menuju lapangan futsal. Keheranannya pada penampilang Kim Jonghyun dan Hwang Minhyun terlupakan.

—

Seongwoo menselonjorkan kakinya. Meraih handuk di tasnya, menyampirkannya di kepalanya. Lalu berbaring di lantai. Tidak salah memang banyak yang menyebut sekolah barunya adalah sekolah elit dengan segudang prestasi. Hari Sabtu yang seharusnya libur saja digunakan untuk aktivitas ekstra kulikuler.

Seongwoo mendengar seseorang duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Mengangkat sedikit handuk yang menutupi matanya, ia melihat Seungcheol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" Seongwoo bertanya. Hanya gelengan kepala yang menjawabnya.

"Salah kalo gue merhatiin anggota gue?" Seongwoo memberinya tatapan tak percaya. "Lu segitu gak percayanya sama gue?" erang Seungcheol. "Kalo gue boleh jujur, gue sama sekali gak peduli kalaupun lu itu anaknya presiden atau anak sultan. Gue juga gak peduli sama _track record_ lu di sekolah yang lama. Yang gue peduliin itu, lu masuk klub fulsal dan bisa kasih kontribusi buat klub fulsal kita. Dan lagi, begitu lu masuk ke klub ini, itu udah otomatis jadi tanggung jawab gue."

Seongwoo bangkit. "Apa semua orang di sekolah ini orang baek semua?"

Seungcheol melemparkan pandangan bertanya. Lalu tertawa. "Ya ampun, pikiran dari mana itu? Jangan salah, banyak anak-anak bandel, kok, di sini. Contohnya Minhyun, atau kalo mau yang lebih ekstrim, sih, Jonghyun juga bandel, kok."

Seongwoo melongo. Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun? Ketua OSIS? Si manis yang Seongwoo taksir?

"Jonghyun?" Seungcheol mengangguk. "Kim Jonghyun? Ketua OSIS?" Seungcheol mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa? Gak percaya?"

"Kalo Hwang Minhyun, sih, gue percaya. Gue pernah denger, katanya dia kepergok mau berbuat mesum sama pacarnya di ruang Komite Disiplin dan ketahuan sama guru. Tapi, Jonghyun?" Seongwoo menggeleng, "Gue gak percaya. Polos gitu, kok, anaknya."

Mendengar perkataan Seongwoo, Seungcheol kembali tertawa. "Kata siapa Jonghyun polos. Ngaco. Jonghyun itu gak ada polos-polosnya sama sekali."

Seongwoo menoleh ke arah Seungcheol dengan cepat. Mulutnya terbuka. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Lu jelek kalo mangap kayak gitu," Seongwoo mendelik. "Kenapa? Gak percaya?" Seongwoo menganggguk. "Percaya, deh, sama gue, Jonghyun itu gak polos. Lagian, kura-kura genit centil begitu, kok, dikata polos, sih. Jangan ngelawak, deh"

"Tapi, kata Chaeyeon, Jonghyun itu murid paling polos sesekolahan."

Seungcheol terbahak.

"Omongannya Chayeon lu percaya, sih. Dia baru kenal Jonghyun, Woo. Baru setahun, dan dia juga deket sama Jonghyun. Di sekolah ini, Chaeyeon itu terkenal sebagai orang yang ngejar-ngejar Jonghyun. Cewek agresif dia. Dan lagi, Jonghyun, yang emang dasarnya pemalu, kalo dideketin cewek agresif modelan si Chaeyeon ya keder juga lah."

"Dan lu udah kenal lama sama Jonghyun?"

"Jonghyun itu temen gue dari jaman piyik, Woo, jadi gue tahu luar dalamnya Jonghyun gimana. Dan Jonghyun itu gak polos sama sekali," Seungcheol beranjak meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Seungcheol.

Seongwoo mendesah. Ia bingung, sebenarnya Kim Jonghyun itu yang mana? Yang polos atau yang tidak polos? Kepala Seongwoo sakit memikirkannya.

Seongwoo berdiri. Daripada duduk dan memikirkan tingkat kepolosan Kim Jonghyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti, lebih baik Seongwoo pergi melihat latihan Daniel. Lagipula, teman-teman klub fulsalnya juga sudah menghilang satu persatu sebelum latihan di mulai kembali satu jam lagi.

Sesampainya di ruang klub tari, Seongwoo dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan Jonghyun. Apa yang sedang Jonghyun lakukan di klub tari?

Seongwoo memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Hai, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun menoleh mendengar sapaannya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang manis sekali.

"Seongwoo! Gak latihan?" Jonghyun menyingsingkan lengan _hoodie_ nya, melihat jam di tangannya, "Oh, lagi istirahat, ya. Hehehe... ."

Seongwoo hanya bisa mengangguk. Terlalu terpana dengan suara tawa Jonghyun. Tidak mungkin makhluk semanis ini tidak polos.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu di sini ngapain? OSIS lagi kosong?"

Jonghyun memiringkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah pertanyaan Seongwoo tadi adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Umm, hari ini hari Sabtu, hari ekskul," jawaban dari Jonghyun memberikan kesan seolah-olah jawabannya sudah menerangkan segalanya. Seongwoo juga mengerti jika hari Sabtu adalah hari khusus untuk kegiatan ekstra kurikuler, tapi apakah Ketua OSIS tidak ada urusan OSIS yang harus ditangani?

"Ah, gue juga masih murid yang gabung klub selain jadi Ketua OSIS," melihat tampang bingung Seongwoo, Jonghyun langsung menjelaskan.

"Kok di sini? Emang lu ikut ekskul apa?"

Jonghyun tertawa.

"Gue anggota klub tari, Seongwoo-ya."

Jonghyun anggota klub tari? Kenapa Daniel tidak menceritakan padanya jika Jonghyun anggota klub tari?

"Daniel gak cerita, ya?" Seongwoo menggeleng. "Daniel masih kaget kali gara-gara kepilih ikutan _squad dance_ buat lomba."

"Mungkin," Seongwoo diam, "Kemaren sore aja Daniel kayak orang linglung garacgara kepilih di _squad dance_. Tapi, gue tahu gimana kemampuan Daniel, jadi gue gak kaget."

Kali ini giliran Jonghyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kemampuan _dance_ Daniel bagus, makanya Hoshi sama Jun milih Daniel buat gabung."

"Lu sendiri? Gabung juga?"

"Kalo gue ikut, yang ada dua-duanya malah keteteran," kekeh Jonghyun.

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk mengamati bagaimana klub tari berlatih. Seongwoo diam-diam melirik Jonghyun dari sudut matanya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun Jonghyun tidak terlihat seperti murid bandel seperti yang Seungcheol katakan. Jonghyun lebih terlihat seperti murid polos, seperti yang Chaeyeon katakan.

Tapi, Seongwoo penasaran. Jonghyun tidak gerah dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan serba tertutup?

Menyadari pandangan Seongwoo, Jonghyun menoleh. Menaikkan alisnya tanda bertanya.

"Lu gak gerah pake pakaian ketutup yang serba hitam kayak gitu? Tadi pagi, sih, emang agak dingin, tapi sekarang gerah, tahu. Panas."

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Enggak, kok. Lagian gue udah biasa. Gue gak suka pake pakaian yang terbuka."

"Biasa atau mau nutupin sesuatu?" Hoshi bertanya dengan suara menggoda dan senyum dikulum. Jawaban Jonghyun hanyalah tawa dan tepukan ringan di bahu.

Menutupi sesuatu? Menutupi apa? Seongwoo bingung.

"Hush. Udah, balik sana. Gak baek ketua kerjaannya ngilang pacaran mulu, sekali-kali Wonunya yang digeret ke sini aja."

Hoshi mendelik. "Dih, kayak situ enggak gitu," gerutu Hoshi lalu berlari menghindar dari pukulan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lu gak balik latihan, Seongwoo-ya? Tapi, kalo lu masih mau di sini, sih, gue bisa izinin ke Seungcheol."

"Gak usah, Hyun, gue balik aja. Lagian gue tadi juga cuma iseng maen ke sini," Jonghyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Gue juga kayaknya juga musti keliling, deh," Jonghyun lalu menoleh ke arah Hoshi dan Jun berada. "Chi, Jun, gue keliling, ya."

Hoshi dan Jun mengacungkan jempol mereka, sebelum Hoshi berkata, "Hyun, jalannya dibenerin, deh. Kalo perlu _emperor_ lu suruh gendong lu, gitu. Gue kasian lihat cara jalan lu," dan tertawa bersama Jun.

Jonghyun menoleh dengan cepat sambil melemparkan komik di tangannya—yang luput dari penglihatan Seongwoo—ke arah Hoshi dan Jun.

"Sialan lu, Chi. Gue laporin ke Wonu lu abis jalan sama Mingyu abis juga lu."

Protes Hoshi tidak Jonghyun hiraukan. Respon Jonghyun hanyalah jari tengah yang diangkatnya sambil berlalu.

Jari tengah.

Seongwoo tersedak air liurnya sendiri melihatnya. Apakah yang dikatakan Hoshi dan Seungcheol tentang Jonghyun itu benar adanya? Seongwoo pusing memikirkannya.

—

Seongwoo berlari ke arah aula tempat diadakannya lomba dance sembari berdoa semoga ia tidak terlambat menyaksikan lomba Daniel. Seongwoo mengutuk Hwang Minhyun, yang dengan seenaknya membuat pengumuman akan memotong kredit jika ada murid yang ketahuan membolos kegiatan ekstra kurikuler hanya untuk menonton klub lain yang sedang berlomba.

'Hwang Minhyun itu iblis berkedok malaikat'. Seongwoo ingat Chaeyeon pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Dan, Seongwoo setuju. Seratus persen setuju. Hwang Minhyun itu iblis.

(Seongwoo juga masih tidak percaya jika iblis seperti Hwang Minhyun itu banyak penggemarnya. Hampir semua siswi di kelasnya memuja Hwang Minhyun. Sisanya adalah saingannya dalam mendapatkan Jonghyun.)

Mata Seongwoo menyapu seisi aula. Mencari-cari anggota klub tari lain yang tidak ikut bertanding yang mungkin dikenalnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Jonghyun—dan sialnya, Hwang Minhyun juga—di salah satu sudut. Kaki Seongwoo secara otomatis melangkah ke arah Jonghyun.

"Hei," sapa Seongwoo dengan terengah-engah.

"Ong Seongwoo. Lu gak bolos, kan?" bukan Jonghyun yang membalasnya tapi Hwang Minhyun.

"Min," memang hanya satu kata yang Jonghyun ucapkan, tapi nada tegas di dalamnya tetap saja terdengar. "Jangan begitu, Seongwoo di sini itu artinya latihan klub futsal udah selesai. Lagipula, hari ini Uji ada lomba juga, kan. Gak mungkin lah Seungcheol absen gitu aja."

"Oh, iya. Lupa," Minhyun menyeringai, "Bucin abis itu si Seungcheol."

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memukul kepala Minhyun dari belakang. Pelakunya Seongwoo ketahui sebagai Hwang Sujin, kakak perempuan Hwang Minhyun.

"Sok-sokan ngatain orang lain bucin, gak sadar sendirinya juga begitu?"

Minhyun cemberut, sedangkan tangan Jonghyun sibuk mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala Minhyun yang kena pukul.

"Gak usah manyun, gak pantes. Lagian yang aku omongin kenyataan, kok. Masih mau ngelak?"

Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada Jonghyun. Masih cemberut, "Jjuya, teh Sujin jahat." Seongwoo hampir muntah melihatnya. Benar-benar tidak pantas.

Respon Jonghyun hanyalah kikikan dan tepukan pelan di pipi Minhyun.

"Yang teh Sujin omongin bener, kok," lalu Jonghyun tertawa puas melihat perubahan raut muka Hwang Minhyun. Yang langsung terhenti melihat seringai kembali muncul di wajah Minhyun.

"Oh, kamu udah berani, ya, sekarang. Minta dihukum banget, ya, kamu," dan kepala Hwang Minhyun sekali lagi jadi sasaran pukulan Hwang Sujin.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salahku hingga punya adek gila macem Hwang Minhyun?"

"Cih," Minhyun mencibir, "Gak sadar diri, ya? Teteh, kan, sama aja gilanya. Gak inget abis ngelabrak kak Jieun kemaren gara-gara berani deketin bang Aron? Mana ngelabraknya di kampusnya bang Aron lagi. Jadi tontonan, kan, kemaren."

Seongwoo hanya bisa mengamati sambil melongo pertengkaran antara kakak beradik Hwang.

"Gak usah diperhatiin, udah biasa itu mereka kayak begitu. Biarin aja," Jonghyun menepuk pundak Seongwoo, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kakak beradik Hwang.

Seongwoo mencoba mengabaikan pertengkaran mereka. Hampir gagal jika bukan karena suara pembawa acara yang mengumumkan bahwa sekolahnya sebentar lagi tampil dan riuh sorakan penonton di sekitarnya. Syukurlah, ia tidak terlambat.

Atensinya sepenuhnya tersita ke arah panggung. Di mana anggota _squad dance_ sekolahnya menari. Di mana Daniel memperlihatkan kemampuan _dance_ nya. Seongwoo merasakan dirinya hampir menangis melihat Daniel. Seongwoo senang melihat Daniel kembali menari. Seongwoo merasakan bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum yang tidak hilang bahkan setelah Daniel selesai tampil.

Seongwoo merasakan pundaknya ditepuk. Di sebelahnya, Jonghyun mengulurkan sebuah saputangan padanya. Seongwoo hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Jonghyun.

"Buat apus ingus lu, Ong Seongwoo. Lu itu udah jelek ingusan pula jadinya tambah jelek," lagi-lagi Hwang Minhyun yang menanggapinya. Membuat Jonghyun hanya bisa menyikut perut Minhyun untuk membuatnya diam.

Seongwoo meraih saputangan dari tangan Jonghyun. Menyapukan pada wajahnya yang baru disadarinya ternyat basah karena airmata. Seongwoo tanpa sadar sudah menangis.

"Makasih, ya, Hyun. Besok Senin gue kembaliin saputangan lu."

"Gak perlu lu kembaliin. Gue masih punya banyak," Hwang Minhyun lagi yang menanggapinya.

 _Sialan. Gue kira punya Jonghyun. Gak tahunya punya raja iblis._

"Lu mau ikut ke tempat anak-anak _dance_ , Woo? Sekalian kasih selamat gitu," Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, masih belum bisa merespon dengan baik.

Seongwoo berjalan di belakang Jonghyun dan kakak beradik Hwang, yang lagi-lagi sedang bertengkar. Seongwoo dapat melihat Jonghyun sesekali mengusap atau menepuk lengan Minhyun, seolah-oleh sedang menenangkannya. Seongwoo penasaran seberapa dekatkah hubungan mereka.

Rombongan mereka disambut dengan suara tawa dari anggota klub tari. Seongwoo dapat melihat raut bahagia di wajah mereka. Seongwoo baru sadar, jika _squad dance_ sekolahnya memenangkan perlombaan. Daniel menang. Rasa bangga menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Enak, kan, jadi anak baek. Gak perlu nyari ribut kayak yang lu lakuin di sekolah lu dulu," Minhyun melemparkan seringai padanya. Seongwoo benar-benar ingin menonjoknya.

"Bang Seongwoo!" Daniel tiba-tiba menubruknya. "Lu liat gue tadi kan, Bang?" Seongwoo mengangguk. "Gue keren, kan, Bang?" lagi-lagi Seongwoo hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Selamat, ya, Niel-ah. Gue bangga sama lu."

Daniel tersenyum. Seongwoo ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat, ya, Dan. Gak salah memang Hoshi dan Jun milih lu," Jonghyun mendekat mengucapkan selamat pada Daniel.

Mata Seongwoo membola melihat posisi tangan Jonghyun. Tangan Jonghyun berada di lengan Daniel, mengusap-usap pelan, yang terlihat sensual di mata Seongwoo. Mata Seongwoo makin membola saat Jonghyun berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kiri Daniel.

"Gue pulang duluan, ya. Kalian hati-hati di jalannya," Jonghyun mendekat pada Seongwoo, lalu melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Daniel. Mengecup pipi Seongwoo.

Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Benarkah yang baru saja mengecup pipi mereka adalah Kim Jonghyun? Si manis Ketua OSIS Kim Jonghyun yang pemalu?

Siapakah Kim Jonghyun yang sebenarnya? Bagaimanakah sifat asli Kim Jonghyun?

Seongwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfavoritkan, memfollow, dan kasih komentar di part sebelumnya *bow*

I love you 3


	3. Part 3

Enjoy~

* * *

Part 3

.

 _ **OSW**_

 _ **Hei.. Ganggu gak?**_

 _ **Enggak sih. Kenapa?**_

 _ **Besok abis ekskul, jalan sama gue mau?**_

 _ **Jalan?**_

 _ **Kencan maksudnya?**_

 _ **Iya. Gimana, mau gak?**_

 _ **Berdua aja?**_

 _ **Ya berdua aja, Jonghyun manis. Masa mau kencan rame-rame sih?**_

 _ **Umm, gimana ya?**_

 _ **Boleh deh 😊**_

 _ **BENERAN?!**_

 _ **YESSS!**_

 _ **Besok gue tunggu di parkiran ya...**_

* * *

 _ **KDN**_

 _ **Hei, Jonghyun**_

 _ **Besok, abis ekskul ada acara?**_

 _ **Enggak, sih. Kenapa?**_

 _ **Jalan yok!**_

 _ **Anggep aja ngerayain kita menang lomba dance minggu kemaren**_

 _ **Bareng sama anak-anak yang laen?**_

 _ **Kalo berdua aja gimana?**_

 _ **Lu keberatan gak?**_

 _ **Berdua aja?**_

 _ **Wah, kencan dong!**_

 _ **Gimana? Mau gak?**_

 _ **Hmm..**_

 _ **Boleh deh 😊**_

 _ **Besok gue tunggu di parkiran ya?**_

 _ **Tapi naek bus doang gak papa, ya? Gue gak bisa nyetir, hehehe**_

 _ **Gak papa, kok. Tenang aja**_

* * *

 _ **My King 👑**_

 _ **Besok gak usah nungguin aku ya**_

 _ **Kamu pulang duluan aja bareng sama Dongho sama Minki**_

 _ **Besok OSIS rapat?**_

 _ **Atau... kamu mau pergi?**_

 _ **Hehehe**_

 _ **Mau ke mana?**_

 _ **Ra. Ha. Si. A**_

 _ **Hehehe**_

 _ **Pergi sama siapa?**_

 _ **Kasih tahu gak ya...**_

 _ **Hehehe**_

 _ **Jonghyun-ah**_

 _ **Hehehe**_

 _ **Mau pergi sama Seongwoo sama Daniel**_

 _ **Besok kamu pulang duluan aja ya 😘**_

 _ **Ke mana?**_

 _ **Kan tadi aku udah ngomong. Ra. Ha. Si. A. Udah ah, aku mau bobo dulu 😘**_

 _ **KIM JONGHYUN!**_

Jonghyun menyeringai. Besok sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

—

Seongwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area parkir, mencari sosok Jonghyun. Bukannya menemukan Jonghyun, matanya malah bertemu pandang dengan Hwang Minhyun, yang menatapannya dengan tajam. Seongwoo bergidik. Seandainya saja seseorang bisa membunuh dengan tatapan mata, ia yakin ia sudah mati sekarang. Tatapan mata Hwang Minhyun setajam itu.

Seongwoo berusaha mengabaikan Hwang Minhyun, yang masih menatapnya dari seberang, saat ia melihat Jonghyun berjalan ke arahnya. Bersama Daniel.

Matanya memincing. Jonghyun berjalan bersama Daniel?

Seingatnya, Daniel pamit padanya hari ini ia tidak pulang bersama Seongwoo. Kata Daniel, ia akan pergi kencan. Tapi dengan siapa, Seongwoo tidak tahu.

Tapi, bukan dengan Jonghyun, kan? Hari ini Jonghyun ada janji kencan dengan dirinya, bukan?

Seongwoo memukul kepalanya sendiri. Tidak mungkin Jonghyun tidak menepati perkataannya, kan?

"Hei, Seongwoo-ya," Jonghyun langsung menyapanya begitu ia sampai di depan Seongwoo. Di sebelahnya, Daniel terlihat bingung. "Lama, ya, nungguinnya?" Seongwoo menggeleng. "Ya udah, ayok jalan!"

Sebelum Jonghyun bisa masuk ke mobil Seongwoo, tangan Jonghyun dicekal Daniel.

"Loh, bukannya lu mau jalan sama gue, Hyun? Kok, malah mau jalan sama bang Seongwoo, sih?"

Seongwoo terkejut. Jadi, Daniel akan pergi kencan dengan Jonghyun juga?

Jonghyun mengerjabkan matanya. (Terlihat sangat imut di mata Seongwoo sebenarnya.) Memandang Daniel dan Seongwoo bergantian, lalu memukul kepalanya.

"Aduh, gue belom ngomong, ya, sama kalian, kalo hari ini kita perginya bertiga?" Seongwoo dan Daniel kompak menggeleng.

"Kita bukannya mau kencan, Hyun? Berdua aja, gitu."

"Maaf, ya. Kemaren abis bales pesan lu, Daniel juga kirim pesan ke gue ngajakin jalan, Woo," Jonghyun melayangkan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya pada Seongwoo, "Dan gue terlalu seneng, jadinya gue juga gak bisa nolak ajakannya Daniel. Jadi gue pikir, gak ada salahnya, kan, kalo kita jalan bertiga?"

"Gak, kok, Hyun. Gue gak masalah, kok," Daniel menyahut dengan cepat, tangannya menyikut perut Seongwoo. "Lu juga gak keberatan, kan, Bang?"

Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Iya, gue gak keberatan, kok, Hyun."

Jonghyun tersenyum. Lebar sekali.

"Ayok jalan!"

Jonghyun membuka pintu kursi penumpang mobil Seongwoo, menyamankan diri di jok belakang. Daniel menyusul membuka pintu kursi penumpang depan.

"Seongwoo, ayok! Keburu sore," Jonghyun memanggil Seongwoo yang hanya terdiam di tempat.

Seongwoo buru-buru berjalan ke arah kursi kemudi. Acara kencan berduanya dengan Jonghyun terpaksa berubah menjadi kencan bertiga dengan Daniel juga. Tapi tak mengapa. Baginya yang penting, ia tetap bisa kencan dengan Jonghyun.

(Di seberang, Hwang Minhyun masih menatap Seongwoo dengan tajam.)

—

Daniel mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seongwoo. Keduanya menatap Jonghyun yang asyik bermain dengan berbagai macam jenis permainan. Keduanya terpana dengan kesederhanaan Jonghyun, yang langsung meneriakkan, "Maen ke !" dengan gembira ketika Seongwoo menanyakan Jonghyun ingin pergi ke mana.

Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang sedang tersenyum.

"Bang," panggilan Daniel hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Seongwoo. "Jujur sama gue, bisa? Lu naksir Jonghyun, Bang?"

Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daniel.

"Lu sendiri, naksir Jonghyun juga, kan?"

Daniel mengangguk. Keduanya menghela napas bersamaan.

"Jujur aja, Bang, gue gak mau saingan sama lu urusan cinta-cintaan kayak begini. Tapi ini Jonghyun, Bang. Gue gak bisa kalo gue musti ngalah dari lu buat dapetin Jonghyun."

"Gue juga gak akan ngalah, Niel. Gue siap saingan sama lu buat dapetin Jonghyun."

Keduanya saling menatap. Sama-sama mendeklarasikan perang untuk mendapatkan Jonghyun.

"Kalian gak maen?" keduanya tersentak. Jonghyun sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Lagi istirahat, Hyun. Lu mau maen lagi?" Daniel bertanya.

Jonghyun menggeleng.

"Mau makan? Kita, kan, rencananya mau ngerayain hasil lomba kemaren," Jonghyun mengangguk cepat. Sepertinya ia memang lapar.

"Mau! Laper gue," jawab Jonghyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ketiganya berjalan keluar dari tempat bermain, berjalan menuju kedai pizza yang kebetulan berada di sebelah tempat bermain. Jonghyun, yang memimpin jalan, terlihat senang. Senyumnya terus terkembang sejak tadi. Daniel ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hyun, nanti pulangnya kita anter, ya?" tawar Seongwoo setelah mereka memilih tempat duduk—pojok dekat jendela—dan memesan.

"Bener kata bang Seongwoo, Hyun. Nanti kita anter, ya. Masa iya, sih, kita tega ngebiarin lu pualng sendirin naik bus," Daniel menimpali.

Jonghyun melemparkan senyum, "Boleh. Tapi jangan protes, ya, kalo jauh. Hehehe..."

Daniel dan Seongwoo lagi-lagi terpana melihat senyum Jonghyun.

Daniel berdehem. "Abis ini mau maen lagi atau mau pulang?"

"Masih boleh maen lagi?" mata Jonghyun berbinar-binar. Daniel dan Seongwoo mengangguk. "Nanti mampir ke _pet shop_ yang di ujung jalan, ya. Mau lihat kucing sama mau beliin maenan buat Mel, Lucky, sama Noah."

Daniel langsung sumringah mendengar kata kucing.

"Lu suka kucing juga, Hyun?" Jonghyun mengangguk. "Gue di rumah ada dua. Mel, Lucky, sama Noah itu kucing lu?"

"Bukan. Gue gak punya peliharaan, Dan. Pengen, tapi mungkin gak sekarang peliharanya. Mel itu anjingnya teh Sujin, aslinya punya bang Aron, sih. Kalo Lucky itu kucingnya Minki, trus Noah itu anjingnya Bang Aron. Gue ada fotonya, mau lihat?"

Jonghyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memperlihatkan foto Mel, Lucky, dan Noah pada Daniel dan Seongwoo. Daniel kemudian juga mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan pada Jonghyun kedua kucing peliharaannya.

"Yang ini namanya Peter, kalo yang ini Rooney."

Di sebelahnya, Seongwoo mendengus menahan tawa. Daniel meliriknya kesal.

"Apaan, sih, Bang?"

"Kenapa?" Jonghyun ikut bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma inget aja, Daniel dulu bego. Ngasih nama kucing betina pake nama jantan," setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, pecahlah tawa Seongwoo.

Daniel cemberut.

"Gak usah diungkit-ungkit mulu, Bang! Kan, gue dulu masih belom bisa bedain mana yang jantan mana yang betina!"

Jonghyun tertawa mendengarnya. Yah, setidaknya kebodohannya dulu bisa membuat Jonghyun tertawa.

Pesanan mereka datang bersamaan dengan berbunyinya ponsel Jonghyun.

"Hyun, makan dulu. Keburu dingin, gak enak nanti."

Jonghyun mencomot satu _slice_ pizza dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah berkirim pesan dengan siapa.

Daniel cemburu melihatnya.

—

Ponselnya berbunyi saat pesanan pizza mereka datang. Notifikasi pesan masuk. Jonghyun menghela napas. Ia jelas tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **My King 👑**_

 _ **Di mana?**_

 _ **Lagi makan. Di kedai pizza sebelah arcade**_

 _ **Pulang jam berapa?**_

 _ **Gak tahu. Masih mau maen kayaknya**_

 _ **Gak ada maen lagi. Abis makan pulang. Aku jemput**_

 _ **Aku kan masih mau maen, kenapa disuruh pulang sih?**_

 _ **Gak usah jemput. Mau dianterin pulang sama Seongwoo nanti**_

"Hyun, makan dulu. Keburu dingin, gak enak nanti," Daniel mengingatkannya.

Jonghyun memakan pizzanya sambil membalas pesan. Sepertinya ia harus meminta Dongho menjemputnya nanti.

 _ **My King 👑**_

 _ **Gak ada maen-maen lagi. Abis makan, pulang. Titik.**_

 _ **Aku jemput. Gak ada penolakan.**_

 _ **Gak mau dijemput kamu. Nanti gak pulang yang ada 😝. Mau minta dijemput Dongho aja 😝**_

Jonghyun meletakkan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada Dongho untuk menjemputnya dan mendapatkan konfirmasi kesediaannya.

"Uhm, maaf, ya. Kayaknya nanti abis makan gue langsung pulang, deh. Gak jadi mampir ke _pet shop_. Disuruh pulang gue. Maaf, ya."

"Gak apa-apa, kok, Hyun. Tenang aja, kita anter, kok. Iya, kan, Bang?" Daniel menyikut pelan perut Seongwoo yang sibuk makan. Seongwoo mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Gak usah. Gue gak mau ngerepotin, kok. Lagian, gue juga udah minta Dongho buat jemput gue," Jonghyun melemparkan senyum.

"Gak ngerepotin, kok, Hyun," Seongwoo menimpali. "Bukannya malah lebih ngerepotin Dongho kalo jemput lu di sini?"

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak, kok. Kebetulan dojonya Dongho di sekitaran sini, kok. Jadi bisa sekalian pulang juga."

Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah Seongwoo dan Daniel. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? _Emperor_ nya—meminjam istilah yang Hoshi berikan—sudah memintanya untuk pulang. Dan Jonghyun juga tahu bagaimana tak sukanya ia bila dibantah.

Ponsel Jonghyun berbunyi kembali tepat saat mereka selesai makan. Pesan dari Dongho. Mengabari Jonghyun bahwa ia sudah sampai. Jonghyun melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Di pinggir jalan, di luar kedai pizza yang mereka tempati, terparkir rapi mobil Dongho.

"Woo, Dan, gue pulang dulu, ya? Udah dijemput sama Dongho," Jonghyun pamit sambil membenahi tasnya.

"Kita anter, Hyun, sampe depan. Tungguin bentar, ya, gue bayar dulu," Daniel beranjak dari kursinya menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

Jonghyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, mereka antusias sekali ingin menyenangkannya.

Ketiganya berjalan ke arah mobil Dongho. Masing-masing berjalan di samping Jonghyun.

"Makasih, ya, udah mau ngajak gue jalan hari ini, Woo, Dan."

"Harusnya kita yang ngucapin makasih, Hyun, karena lu udah mau jalan sama kita," sahut Seongwoo, di sebelahnya Daniel mengangguk-angguk.

Jonghyun berjalan mendekat, berjinjit lalu mengecup pipi Seongwoo dan Daniel bergantian.

"Pulang dulu, ya. Kalian hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Jonghyun menyeringai. Dongho sudah pasti akan melaporkan perbuatannya barusan.

Jonghyun membuka pintu, menyamankan dirinya, lalu membuka jendela. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah hari Senin," Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya pada Seongwoo dan Daniel yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Udah berani cium-cium, ya, sekarang," suara bernada dingin masuk ke telinga Jonghyun. "Masih belom kapok, ya, kamu?"

Jonghyun menyeringai senang mendengarnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah kursi pengemudi. Memasang senyumnya yang paling cantik, Jonghyun mendapati Hwang Minhyun duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Senyummu gak bakal mempan, Kim Jonghyun."

Jonghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minhyun. Tangannya terulur, mengusap perut padat Minhyun.

"Kamu cemburu, ya?" rahang Minhyun mengeras. Jonghyun makin senang.

"Apa membuatku cemburu sekarang sudah jadi hobimu, Jjuya?"

Jonghyun terkekeh. Jonghyun makin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Minhyun. Tangan yang tadi mengelus perut Minhyun mulai turun ke arah paha.

"Aku suka lihat kamu cemburu," Jonghyun berbisik di telinga Minhyun. "Minhyunnie makin panas kalo udah cemburu."

Tangan Minhyun mencengkeram tangan Jonghyun yang sudah berkelana menuju area selangkangan Minhyun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin dihukum, ya."

Jonghyun menyeringai.

"Minhyunnie boleh menghukumku sepuasnya. _I'm yours, My King_."

Minhyun menoleh. Meraih wajah Jonghyun lalu menciumnya dengan kasar. Setelah puas mencium bibir Jonghyun, bibir Minhyun berpindah ke leher Jonghyun. Mencium, mengigit, menjilat leher Jonghyun hingga menimbulkan ruam merah.

"Siapkan dirimu, Sayang, malam ini kamu akan ku _makan_ sepuasnya," seringai Minhyun. Pandangannya beralih ke arah jalan dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

Jonghyun kembali menyamankan dirinya di kursi penumpang. Merasa tidak sabar. Entah berapa ronde mereka akan bermain malam ini. Kekasih posesifnya itu pasti akan beringas jika sudah dalam mode cemburu.

Ya, Hwang Minhyun itu kekasihnya. Kekasih Kim Jonghyun.

.

* * *

Uhuk, ini saya nulis apaan, ya? .ha

Maafkan format pesannya ya, saya bingung sama format ffn soalnya...

Anyway, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir dan membaca *hugs*


	4. Part 4

Welcome~~

* * *

 **Part 4**

Seongwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk di depannya, saat merasakan seseorang duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Di depannya, sudah ada Choi Minki yang duduk di sebelah Daniel. Menolehkan kepalanya, Seongwoo mendapati Jonghyun duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyum termanis yang pernah Seongwoo lihat.

"Eum, kalian hari Sabtu besok ada acara gak?" Jonghyun bertanya.

"Sabtu?" Daniel bertanya.

"Iya. Kebetulan, kan, hari Sabtu besok ekskul libur."

Seongwoo dan Daniel menggaukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa emangnya, Hyun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jonghyun malah melemparkan pandangannya pada Choi Minki. Keduanya saling pandang, seolah-olah sedang berkomunikasi lewat telepati. Choi Minki menghela napas. lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja.

"Gue mau ngundang kalian ke pesta ultah gue. Hari Sabtu besok. Kalian bisa dateng, kan?"

Kali ini giliran Seongwoo dan Daniel yang bertukar pandang. Mereka tidak dekat dengan Choi Minki atau teman-teman Jonghyun lainnya, lalu kenapa Choi Minki repot-repot mengundang mereka ke pesta ulang tahunnya?

"Eh, tapi, kan, gue sama bang Seongwoo gak deket sama lu? Kenapa lu repot-repot mau ngundang kita, sih?"

' _Dan, gue juga yakin, Hwang Minhyun itu benci banget sama gue dan Daniel,'_ lanjut Seongwoo dalam hati.

Choi Minki hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yah, gue rasa gak ada salahnya ngundang kalian. Jonghyun juga lumayan deket, kan, sama kalian. Hoshi, Jun, dan Seungcheol juga. Gitu aja, sih."

Mendengar nama Hoshi, Jun, dan Seungcheol disebut oleh Choi Minki, menarik perhatiannya. Mereka dekat?

"Kalian deket sama Hoshi, Jun, dan Seungcheol?" lagi-lagi Daniel menyuarakan apa yang menjadi keingintahuannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Choi Minki malah tertawa. Ia da Daniel hanya bisa saling pandang. Tak mengerti.

"Aduh, _sorry_ , abisnya kalian lucu. Ya jelas aja kita deket. Orang kita udah kenal dari orok, kok," Choi Minki kembali tertawa.

Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ternyata seperti itu.

Seongwoo mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih undangan yang diletakkan Choi Minki, saat Seongwoo merasakan pergerakan di paha kanannya. Tangan Jonghyun yang semula berada di atas meja, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di pahanya. Mengusap-usap pahanya dengan gerakan memutar yang pelan. Erotis.

Tangan Seongwoo yang terulur untuk meraih undangan langsung berganti haluan meraih sendok, yang langsung digenggamnya dengan erat. Mukanya panas. Seongwoo tidak yakin sudah semerah apa mukanya.

Seongwoo menunduk, masih menggenggam sendoknya dengan erat. Seongwoo merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mulai menegang. Mukanya makin terasa panas. Seongwoo tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan bereaksi secepat itu hanya dengan elusan tangan Jonghyun di pahanya.

"Bang," Seongwoo mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar Daniel memanggilnya, "Muka lu merah, Bang. Lu gak apa-apa? Lu sakit, Bang?"

Seongwoo dapat melihat raut cemas di muka Daniel. Seongwoo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap gelengan kepalanya meredakan kecemasan Daniel.

"Gue gak apa-apa, Niel," suaranya bahkan terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri. Daniel melemparkan pandangan tak percaya.

"Beneran, Niel. Gue gak apa-apa, kok," beruntung suaranya sudah tidak seserak sebelumnya sehingga setidaknya bisa meyakinkan Daniel bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Seongwoo memutuskan untuk tidak memandang Daniel, dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Choi Minki. Kesalah besar. Choi Minki memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _'Gue tahu lu lagi nahan apa, Ong Seongwoo.'_

Baru kali ini Seongwoo berharap ia ditelan bumi bulat-bulat.

—

Jonghyun mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Minki. Mengayunkannya sebentar, lalu menarik Minki menuju ke arah kelas mereka.

"Gue tahu kalo lu gila, Hyun, tapi gue gak tahu kalo lu segila itu."

Jonghyun berhenti berjalan. Menengok ke arah Minki dengan memasang seyum paling polos yang ia punya.

"Emang gue ngapain, Ki?"

Minki mendegus.

"Lu pikir gue gak tahu lu tadi ngapain? Kita duduknya emang seberangan, Hyun, tapi gue tahu lu ngapain tadi. Itu mukanya Seongwoo gak bisa bohong. Sumpah, ya. Lu udah beneran gila. Lu sama Minhyun udah cukup _kinky_ tanpa kelakuan sok polos tapi doyan ngegoda lu."

Minki hanya bisa menghela napas melihat seringai di wajah Jonghyun.

"Lu mau laporin gue ke Minhyun, Ki?"

Minki menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendahului Jonghyun. Sahabatnya itu memang sudah gila.

"Gue gak mau ikut-ikutan, Hyun."

Minki makin mempercepat jalannya mendengar Jonghyun tertawa.

—

Daniel turun dari kursi penumpang mobil Seungwoo. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Merasa sedikit aneh karena rumah Choi Minki—berdasarkan lokasi yang tertulis di undangan—minus suara hingar bingar khas pesta remaja dan mininnya kendaraan yang terparkir. Mereka tidak salah lokasi, kan?

Daniel dan Seongwoo bertukar pandang. Seongwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya masa bodoh, lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan menekan bel.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Choi Minki di baliknya. Mereka tidak salah lokasi.

"Masuk, masuk," Choi Minki menyingkir sedikit, memberi jalan Daniel dan Seongwoo masuk ke dalam. "Minuman ada di meja sebelah kanan, camilan ada di sebelah kiri. _Sorry_ , gue gak nyediain alkohol, ya. Kalian kalo nyari alkohol, mending pulang aja."

Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Choi Minki ternyata sama menyeramkannya dengan Hwang Minhyun.

Menggenggam satu kaleng _cola_ di tangan masing-masing, Daniel dan Seongwoo berjalan ke arah ruangan yang sepertinya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya udangan pesta Choi Minki.

Kaleng _cola_ di tangan Daniel hampir saja jatuh saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang mengagetkan. Kim Jonghyun—Ketua OSISnya, Jonghyunnya yang polos—duduk di pangkuan Seungcheol dengan tangan melingkar di leher Seungcheol dan kepala yang direbahkan di bahu Seungcheol. Ngedusel.

"Kaaaakkkk, kak Jonghyun," seseorang yang tadi luput dari perhatian Daniel sedang berusaha menarik Jonghyun dari pangkuan Seungcheol. "Pacarku jangan digenitin, dong! Kesenengan dia nanti!"

Jonghyun menoleh, kepalanya masih berada di bahu Seungcheol, dan melemparkan seringai ke arah seseorang yang tidak Daniel kenal tersebut.

"Uji mau dipangku juga? Sini, sini, duduk sini," Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Kak Jonghyun nyebelin!" orang itu—namanya Uji—cemberut. "Bang Cheol juga! Seneng banget, sih, digenitin kak Jonghyun! Aku marah, nih!"

Respon Seungcheol hanya tertawa.

Saat itu, Hwang Minhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Entah dari mana.

"Uji mau duduk dipangku? Sini aku pangku," Minhyun melemparkan seringai pada Uji yang dibalas dengan tendangan pada tulang kering Minhyun yang membuatnya langsung duduk, kesakitan.

"Kak Minhyun nyebelin juga!" Uji makin cemberut yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

Saat itulah Jonghyun bertemu pandang dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo, kemudian turun dari pangkuan Seungcheol dan berjalan ke arah di mana Daniel dan Seongwoo berdiri.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang? Ayo sini! Anggep aja rumah sendiri."

"Ini rumah gue, kura-kura buluk. Kenapa malah lu yang sok-sokan jadi tuan rumah?" Minki yang sedang berjalan melewati mereka menimpali perkataan Jonghyun.

"Gue pikir lu sibuk _make out_ sama bang Haejin, jadi gue gantiin lu jadi tuan rumah."

"Serah lu aja deh, Hyun, serah. Males gue ngeladenin lu."

Jonghyun meresponnya dengan kekehan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Choi Minki menoleh.

"Kalian ngapain masih di situ? Gak denger itu kura-kura buluk ngomong apa? Sini!"

Daniel dan Seongwoo mengikuti Jonghyun dan Choi Minki. Mengedarkan pandangan, Daniel memilih untuk duduk di atas karpet. Diikuti Seongwoo di sebelahnya.

Daniel mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Ada Hwang Minhyun yang duduk di _amrchair_ dan Jonghyun yang duduk di sandaran lengannya. Ada Hoshi dan Wonwoo di sofa di belakangnya, Seongcheol yang duduk sambil merangkul Uji yang cemberut, Kang Dongho dan beberapa orang gadis yang tidak Daniel kenal sedang bemain monopoli? Benarkan ini pesta ulang tahun? Kenapa suasananya lebih tepat untuk dikatakan sebagai main ke rumah teman daripada pesta ulang tahun?

"Lu kenapa? Kok kayak orang bingung?" Choi Minki bertanya pada Daniel.

"Anu, jangan salah paham, ya. Ini seriusan pesta ultah lu?"

Choi Minki menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Kenapa? Bukan tipe pesta lu, ya?"

Daniel buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan gitu, kok. Gue cuma ngerasa aneh aja. Soalnya kayak bukan pesta ultah kayak biasanya gitu."

"Yah, mau gimana lagi, ya. Emang kita udah biasa gini, kok. Misalnya lu dapet undangan ultahnya Hoshi pun juga modelan begini pestanya. Bukan pesta hingar bingar gitu. Udah kebiasaan dari jaman kita piyik. Lagian yang dateng juga itu-itu aja, kok. Ngapain bikin pesta yang hingar bingar gak jelas gitu. Gak guna."

Daniel mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jonghyun dan teman-temannya sangat berbeda dari teman-teman Daniel dan Seongwoo di sekolah mereka yang dulu.

"Kenapa emangnya, Dan?" Hoshi yang duduk di sofa di belakangnya bertanya. "Beda sama temen-temen lu di sekolah lu dulu?"

"Kalo beda kenapa? Kalo gak kenapa?" belum sempat Daniel menjawab, Seongwoo sudah menyambar. Daniel hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Udah, Bang. Gak usah defensif gitu. Gue yakin Hoshi gak ada niatan jelek, kok, nanya begitu." Daniel melemparkan pandangan pada Hoshi. "Iya, kan, Chi?"

Hoshi mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Gue beneran gak ada maksud apa-apa selain nanya doang, Woo."

Seongwoo mendengus. Daniel melemparkan pandangan tidak suka pada Seongwoo. "Udah, Bang. Udah."

Daniel lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Choi Minki. "Ngomong-ngomong, makasih udah ngundang gue sama bang Seongwoo. Tapi kalo gue boleh nanya, kenapa lu tiba-tiba ngundang kita?"

"Gue yang minta," bukan Choi Minki yang menjawab, tapi Hwang Minhyun. Jadi yang meminta Choi Minki mengundangnya dan Seongwoo itu Hwang Minhyun? Untuk apa?

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Jonghyun ke mana? Bukannya tadi duduk di sandaran lengan _armchair_ yang diduduki Hwang Minhyun? Kenapa sekarang sudah tidak ada? Pergi ke mana Jonghyun?

"Gak usah pasang tampang bingung gitu kenapa? Aneh banget, ya, gue minta Minki buat ngundang kalian?" Daniel mengangguk. Choi Minki tertawa. "Tanpa gue minta juga kayaknya Minki bakal ngundang kalian. Taon depan, sih, bukan sekarang," Hwang Minhyun menyeringai.

Choi Minki memukul lengan Hwang Minhyun. "Itu muka tolong dikondisiin. Gue gak mau liat muka psiko lu hari ini."

Hwang Minhyun mendelik tidak suka. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan entah ke mana.

"Udah, biarin aja si Minhyun. Lu berdua nikmatin aja, ya."

Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan sekeliling dalam diam. Ingin ikut nimbrung, tapi takut menghancurkan suasana yang sudah terbangun sejak sebelum kedatangan mereka.

Daniel menyandarkan badannya ke sofa di belakangnya. Matanya tertutup tapi bibirnya terkembang. Menyadari pesta ulang tahun Choi Minki ini lebih menyenangkan dari pesta ulang tahun yang pernah Daniel datangi sebelumnya.

"Ki, kamar mandi di mana?" Daniel mendengar Seongwoo bertanya.

"Ada di sebelah dapur, tuh. Lu lurus aja, terus belok kanan."

Seongwoo sudah berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi saat Daniel membuka matanya.

"Gue minta air putih, boleh, Ki?" Daniel bertanya.

"Ambil sendiri di dapur, ya," Daniel mengangguk lalu berlalu ke arah di mana Seongwoo berjalan tadi.

Dahi Daniel mengernyit melihat Seongwoo berdiri diam di depan dapur. Bukankan Seongwoo tadi ingin ke kamar mandi? Kenapa ia malah diam di depan dapur seperti ini?

Daniel berjalan menghampiri Seongwoo, tangannya sudah terangkat untuk menepuk pundak Seongwoo yang lalu terdiam sebelum menyentuh pundak Seongwoo, saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang lebih mengejutkan daripada pemandangan saat Jonghyun duduk di pangkuan Seungcheol. Di dapur, Daniel melihat Jonghyun duduk di pangkuan Hwang Minhyun. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Jonghyun dan Hwang Minhyun sedang berciuman, _make out_. Bahkan Daniel dapat melihat tangan Hwang Minhyun yang sedang berkelana di balik kaus yang dipakai Jonghyun.

Mata Daniel melotot saat melihat tangan Hwang Minhyun yang satunya bergerak untuk meremas pantat Jonghyun. Matanya terbelalak lebih lebar saat menyadari Jonghyun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ya Tuhan, Daniel seperti ingin pingsan melihatnya.

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Daniel berhasil menyeret Seongwoo menjauh dari dapur dan kembali ke ruangan di mana mereka tadi berkumpul. Masa bodoh dengan air putih atau kebutuhan akan kamar mandi. Daniel yakin, Seongwoo juga syok sama seperti dirinya.

Kedatangan Daniel dan Seongwoo dengan muka pucat menarik perhatian. Hoshi langsung menawarkan botol minum yang sedang dipegangnya pada Daniel, yang langsung dihabiskannya.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok pucet? Abis ngeliat hantu?" tanya Hoshi, Daniel menggeleng. "Trus, abis liat apa?"

Daniel menelan ludah. Lalu menunjuk ke arah dapur.

"Gue tadi liat Jonghyun _make out_ sama Minhyun di dapur."

Perkataannya dijawab dengan helaan napas orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hoshi mendekati Daniel, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Lu yang sabar, ya, Dan. Jonghyun sama Minhyun emang suka gak inget tempat kalo lagi pacaran. Lama-lama pasti biasa."

"Pacar? Jonghyun sama Minhyun pacaran?!"

Hoshi mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, lu gak tahu?" Daniel menggeleng. "Jonghyun gak ngasih tahu?" Daniel lagi-lagi menggeleng. Hoshi menghela napas panjang. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran temannya yang satu itu.

"Tunggu dulu!" Daniel terlonjak mendengar teriakan Seongwoo. "Jadi, yang digosipin cewek-cewek soal Minhyun yang ketahuan pacaran di ruang Komite Disiplin yang sampe buka-buka baju itu sama Jonghyun?!"

"Iya. Untung yang mergokin Bu Kahi, coba kalo guru laen, abis itu mereka berdua. Susah emang punya Ketua OSIS sama Ketua Kosimi Disiplin bobrok kayak mereka. Cocok, sih, emang. Ketua OSISnya genit, Ketua Komdisnya mesum abis."

Daniel dan Seongwoo saling bertukar pandang, menyadari bahwa selama ini mereka menjadi korban kegenitan seorang Kim Jonghyun.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

-END-

* * *

Fufufu, dengan ini 'Innocence?' tamat.

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca, favoritin, follow, dan kasih review di cerita aneh saya :)


End file.
